


Dreamland

by UselessLesbianWriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Rough Kissing, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianWriter/pseuds/UselessLesbianWriter
Summary: She-ra is infected and Catra is corrupted. They get what they wanted, but with many consequences.





	Dreamland

Scorpia shuddered as she watched She-ra/Adora and Catra lounging together on a couch. Half of Catra was black, the contrast between her two sides made more noticeable by an electric blue border, which was flickering ominously. She-ra's veins were quite visible and an angry red. 

Kyle came up next to Scorpia, warily eyeing the pair. "W-what do you think they're doing?'

Scorpia looked over at the small nervous boy and let out a fake sounding chuckle. "I guess they're just... _sitting_ there. That's all they've been doing for the past hour."

He nodded, standing there with her for a moment more until he decided to take his leave. "Well, I hope they stay that way..."

...

Catra wasn't happy. She wasn't sad either though. Neither was she angry. Catra wasn't quite sure what she was feeling, she didn't even see the purpose of sitting there with She-ra/Adora and _almost_ enjoying her company.

"This game is making me bored," her warped voice drawled. "I wanna have some fun."

She-ra looked at Catra and a wide grin that showed her teeth spread across her face. "What kind-of fun?" Her voice almost sounded crazed, and her red eyes widened to an obscene amount.

Catra let a lazy smirk cross her divided face. "Oh, tell me you haven't guessed yet?"

...

Adora couldn't really think, being She-ra already felt a little like she was out-of-body, but infected She-ra was mind numbing... and very angry.

The cat girl's proposition played over in her mind, becoming dangerously close to being accepted.

"So, you want to fight..." Adora chuckled, her grin growing larger. "Until we're stopped by someone?" 

"More like... until we want to stop." Catra's voice was broken, yet Adora thought that made it more alluring.

"I'm in."

...

Kyle was panicking; he had been trying to peacefully get to ten push-ups, but then two violence starved maniacs stared pummeling each other right where he was.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, running as fast as he could away from them. He was almost to the door, just a little bit more- Crash! She-ra had been thrown through the air by Catra where she landed in the super-hero pose in front of Kyle's only exit.

"Of course you would land on your feet, I bet you spent all of your time at Bright Moon working on that. Hmm, how long did it take me? Since the first time falling." Catra taunted, drawing ever closer.

The blonde stood to her full height. "Must be the cat in you," she called back.

Kyle stood frozen in place while Catra and She-ra closed the gap between not only themselves, but Kyle.

"Ha ha!" Catra laughed, sounding harsh and forced even while actual tears of mirth sprung to her eyes. "I always did love our banter... however, I love punching you more."

"Same." Was all the infected girl said before throwing herself at Catra. Just before She-ra ran into Kyle, who was very much in her path, Rogelio tackled the small boy, sending them both sprawling. The sound of fighting continued in background while the two boys ran out of the gym.

...

Catra and She-ra/Adora lay side-by-side on the gym floor, panting.

"That was fun..." She-ra said slowly, looking over at the half-freckled, half blackened face.

"Yeah," Catra breathed, meeting the gaze of the piercing red eyes. "But I'm up for more."

"You want to keep fighting?"

Catra thought about exactly what she wanted before replying. "No."

"Then what do you want to do?" She-ra turned onto her side, using her elbow as a support.

The reply came in the form of a rough, hard kiss. Catra shoved She-ra onto her back, straddling her. Their mouths met again and Catra wasted no time in biting down on She-ra's lower lip, drawing blood. This caused the blonde to growl, digging her fingers into Catra's back. They went like this for a few moments more, then She-ra flipped Catra so that she was straddling her. "You don't play top very well."

"Neither do you."

She-ra groped Catra's chest as their lips and teeth left bruises and cuts. Soon Catra was kissing down She-ra's jawline, ending her trail at the base of the taller girl's neck, where she bite into the flesh.

"Dammit," She gasped, the pain causing more irritation than anything.

"A little too much for you?" Catra teased from below.

"No, but I do wonder how you'd like sharp fangs digging into your skin."

"We'll never find out, will we?"

She-ra/Adora grumbled, getting off Catra and and grabbing a towel off one of the benches lining the walls. "It got on my clothes!" She admonished, pointing accusingly at Catra.

"Not my fault you bleed so much."

...

Lonnie remained silent whilst observing the two, but the second she was out of earshot she was yelling how she was right all along and she called it.


End file.
